The concept of Internet of Things (IoT) is proposed in 1999, that is, connecting all the items with the Internet through an information testing equipment, such as radio frequency identification, to achieve intelligent identification and management. All the items, whether it is general items, people, or animals, may be equipped with UID (unique identifiers), transferred data to each other through the Internet, so there is no need to rely on people-to-people or people-to-machine interaction. Traditionally, people-to-machine interaction is used to complete a variety of work, while in the future it will be machine-to-machine interaction. The IoT devices may be integrated application with pervasive computing and universal network through the intelligent perception and identification technology, thus it has been known as the third wave of information industry after the computer and the Internet.
Some problems exist for current IoT controllers. First, they are usually too difficult to learn. Second, they are expensive due to high manufacturing cost. The present invention provides innovative solutions to create convenient IoT controllers with low cost.